


Primal

by Tythan (orphan_account)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Remember when I started the TyWolf trend?, Zoophilia, me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tythan
Summary: You make me perfectYou can have my everything





	Primal

He’s awoken by a whine coupled with the insistent press of a muzzle against his jaw, cold nose and thin whiskers tickling his cheek. Ethan lets out a strained huff as all his senses come to and he’s suddenly very aware of Tyler’s full weight on him. He gently pushes away the muzzle that's still sniffing and lapping at his jawline and sits up a bit to look at the eager canine comfortably sat on his thighs. Ethan groans, pushes a hand through the other’s brown curls and blinks a few times to wake himself up. The lycan whines, noise high in his throat. Ethan hums groggily, dull nails scratching at the other’s scalp.

 

“What's the matter, baby?” He murmurs, both hands moving to stroke through the other's fur.

 

Tyler leans his head against the pets and lets out a content huff, his tail thumping against the bed. Though, it’s not long before that high whine is leaving him again and he’s pressing his head more insistently against Ethan’s hands.

 

“Does someone need to go out?” The question is met with a soft growl. Apparently not.

 

Tyler leans down, sniffs at Ethan’s chest and takes the fabric of Ethan’s shift into his mouth and tugs softly. Ethan pets the canine’s muzzle, chuckles softly. Tyler tugs a bit harder and lets out a less-than-playful grumble along with a brief flash of teeth. Tyler’s rarely ever aggressive, and it takes a minute before it clicks, Ethan fights the urge to laugh.

 

“Neighbor’s puppy finally go into heat?” Tyler huffs loudly through his nose. Bingo.

 

The older male lets out yet another whine, resting his head on Ethan’s chest and giving him a pleading look. Ethan hums, fingers stroking through the thick curly fur. Ethan cooed sympathetically, scratches along Tyler’s shoulders.

 

“Poor baby.” Tyler groans in response. “C’mon, get up.”

 

It takes some coaxing, but Tyler eventually pads off to Ethan’s side, though he’s picked up whining again. Ethan scoffs, pats his cheek, and tells him to stop being so pouty. Ethan pulls his shirt off first, nudges the blankets off himself, and pushes himself up off the bed. Tyler watches attentively, silently, as Ethan digs through the nightstand and comes out with a bottle of lube. Tyler lets out a whine, sniffing and pawing at the bottle before looking back up at Ethan.

 

Ethan lays back out on the bed and reached a hand up to scratch the fur on Tyler’s neck.Tyler licks his wrist appreciatively, and Ethan lets out a content sigh. Tyler’s eyes are filled with nothing but desperation and pleading, and Ethan just rolls his eyes as he flicks the cap of the lube bottle open. He makes quick work of opening himself up, main encouragement being Tyler’s insistent high-pitched whines and the way the lycan nosed along and licked Ethan’s cheek. Ethan can't afford to rush himself through prep, but he can feel Tyler growing ever-more impatient.

 

He works himself up to three fingers as fast as he can, and Tyler’s let out a deep, feral growl as Ethan finally manages in a fourth. He spends a minute like that, rocking himself against his fingers and making sure he’s completely adjusted to the feeling before he’s reaching for Tyler, slowly lathering the canine’s cock in lube as well.

 

Tyler, never one for waiting, is bucking into Ethan’s hand and whining. Ethan rolls his eyes, pats Tyler’s hip with his clean hand and tells him to get to it. Tyler pads around Ethan’s frame and makes quick work of mounting him, paws pressing his weight against Ethan’s shoulder blades. Ethan helps guide Tyler’s cock as he’s slowly pressing in. Even with his preparation, the stretch of Tyler’s cock leaves Ethan nearly breathless, and by the time he’s sunk down to the start of Tyler’s knot he’s already panting.

 

For once, Tyler shows compassion, he waits patiently, though his soft whines and the ever-impatient shift of his paws on Ethan’s back are a reminder that this isn’t for fun and Tyler really does need this. Ethan gives him the okay, and Tyler’s motions are immediate, bruising thrusts. Ethan can barely contain himself and soon find himself biting down on his forearm just to muffle the noises he’s making.

 

Tyler is relentless, and Ethan soon feels the weight of Tyler’s front paws shift from his shoulder blades to on the bed, at either side of Ethan’s face. The lycan leans forward, cold nose pressed to Ethan’s neck as he takes in the scent of the human. Ethan’s a mess of pressing back into each and every thrust as he’s moaning loud enough that, if he had a clear head, he’d be certain the neighbors could hear. It doesn’t take a lot for Tyler, his body’s long past wrecked with over-sensitivity, and the canine is biting down on Ethan’s shoulder, teeth sinking in until blood spills over. The knot pushes into Ethan slowly, and Ethan lets out a weak groan as Tyler completely bottoms out in him.

 

Ethan strokes himself to completion, lets out a heavy sigh as him cum pools in the bed sheets. Tyler rocks against Ethan lazily, letting go of his jaw’s grip on Ethan’s shoulder and moves instead to slowly lap away at the blood trickling down Ethan’s skin. Ethan takes a moment to catch his breath before he’s lazily rubbing a hand through Tyler’s fur. Tyler huffs softly through his nose and licks Ethan’s cheek in return.

 

Ethan hesitantly presses a finger to the bite wound, examine the small amount of blood that stays on his finger, and sighs before wiping his hand clean on the bed sheet. “Seriously? I told you. No biting. Bad boy.”

 

Tyler whines, hesitantly nosing the wounds and lapping at it. Ethan occasionally hisses in pain but otherwise remains content. Tyler’s playing nice, giving soft, apologetic whines every time Ethan shows pain, and his tail tickles Ethan’s calves as it sways happily in a very slow wag. 

 

“You so owe me when you change back.”

 

Tyler nuzzles his nose into Ethan’s neck, which draws a small chuckle from the younger male. Ethan focuses on calming his breathing as Tyler rests his head between Ethan’s shoulderblades.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://crankyplier.tumblr.com/)


End file.
